


Между нами

by WTF J and K Pop 2021 (J_and_K_pop)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, Fanfiction, Fluff, Translation, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:35:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28984950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_and_K_pop/pseuds/WTF%20J%20and%20K%20Pop%202021
Summary: Иногда Мунбёль охватывает внезапный, парализующий страх.
Relationships: Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 4
Collections: J and K pop: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Между нами

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6654823) by [deelinquent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deelinquent/pseuds/deelinquent). 



Иногда Мунбёль охватывает внезапный, парализующий страх. Иногда ей приходится сделать паузу и просто заставлять себе дышать, успокаивать себя от приступа паники. Эти моменты отзываются только одной мыслью.

А что, если я здесь одна?

* * *

Ничто не кажется таким правильным, как их переплетенные пальцы. Рука Ёнсан находится в руке Мунбёль, и они в последний раз поклонились своим фанатам на музыкальном шоу в этот день.

Свет тускнеет, и Ёнсан быстро отдергивает руку, чтобы снять аудио оборудование и передать его персоналу. Мунбёль говорит себе, что это потому-что их торопят. Музыкальное шоу немного запоздало, дальше у них по расписанию встреча с фанатами, и времени добраться туда остается меньше часа, а также нужно поправить прическу и макияж. Никто не хочет разочаровывать своих фанатов.

Мунбёль говорит себе все это, даже когда смотрит вслед Ёнсан, мчащейся вниз по ступенькам сцены, ее рука все еще покалывает. Но мысль опять все равно приходит, и ей требуется время всей поездки до следующего места, чтобы избавиться от нее.

* * *

Эта мысль снова приходит во время трансляции, когда фанатка просит Мунбёль показать свою лучшую линию пикапа, а Мунбёль - это Мунбёль, она обнимает Ёнсан и говорит что-то про ангела и неземную красоту.

Хваса и Виин пытаются не засмеяться, а Ёнсан отталкивает ее, громко жалуясь на ее подкат, и что это глупо. Это для шоу, и они не могут всерьез воспринимать все, что они делают на одном из них, но Мунбёль все равно воспринимает.

Это не проходит до следующего утра, когда она просыпается от того, что Виин пытается нарисовать ее спящей.

* * *

Это глупо, и небезопасно для них, и иногда эти моменты продолжаются слишком долго, чтобы понравиться Мунбёль. Она часто говорит себе, что это неправда.

Ёнсан заботится о ней, она это знает. Что бы это ни было - они никогда не дают этому имени и ничего не говорят вслух, потому-что живут в Южной Корее и из - за своей карьеры, - но она думает, что это все очевидно. 

По тому, как Ёнсан всегда следит за тем, чтобы их менеджер покупал для нее правильный сок. Это видно по тому, как она всегда предлагает Мунбёль первый кусочек своего сэндвича - “ты мой официальный тестер ядов, Бёль”. И по тому, как она дает Мунбёль свой второй наушник во время долгой поездки на машине. Мунбёль на самом деле не понимает такого выбора в музыке, но ей нравится, когда Ёнсан изо всех сил пытается скопировать своего любимого рэпера.

Ёнсан показывает ей так много способов заботы, что всякий раз, эти моменты сомнений приходят и уходят, но Мунбёль всегда остается с чувством вины и стремлением загладить свою вину перед ней.

И все же ...

Эта мысль все еще всплывает слишком часто, чтобы понравиться Мунбёль, и как бы она ни пыталась подавить ее, она просто возвращается снова.

\- Бёль, - слабый голос вырывает ее из раздумий, и Мунбёль ловит себя на том, что моргает, глядя в потолок. - Я слышу твои мысли даже отсюда.

Да, она должна немного поспать. У них на завтра расписание.

\- Прости, ты, должно быть, устала, - говорит Мунбёль, искренне извиняясь. А потом выдает: «Я имею в виду, что ты весь день крутилась у меня в голове.»

Раздается стон, а затем подушка пролетает через всю комнату, чтобы ударить Мунбёль прямо в живот, и она издает выразительное «ой». Бросок Ёнсан определенно стал лучше с тех пор, как они стали соседями по комнате.

— Это было ужасно. - Мунбёль думает, что в голосе Ёнсан может быть нотка нежности, и этого достаточно, чтобы отогнать эту ужасную мысль. Теперь она действительно может заснуть.

Звук шуршащих простыней достигает ее ушей, и следующее, что она замечает, это то, что Ёнсан стоит над ее кроватью, держа другую подушку, и на мгновение Мунбёль думает, что это может быть ночь, когда она, наконец, задохнется до смерти, но затем Ёнсан пролезает между ней и стеной, и Мунбёль ничего не может сделать, кроме как издать тихий звук протеста и замешательства.

\- Я лучше сплю у стены, — вот единственное объяснение Ёнсан. Она обнимает Мунбёль и через несколько секунд крепко засыпает.

Мунбёль смотрит, смотрит и смотрит, пока ей не начинает казаться, что сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди. Ее губы складываются в улыбку, и она тоже засыпает. Теперь у нее нет сомнений. Она не одна.


End file.
